C'est le bordel
by Murasaki-kun
Summary: Yaoï, Lemon et du n'importe quoi! Délirium de Waderf et moi! SasuxNaru... Ou Comment une fête peut tourner au carnage...


**Yo ! Bon ba voici l'une de mes premières fic qui traîne depuis bientôt un an dans l'ordi….Oui, oui je sais enfin bref, et c'est grâce à mon Waderf-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan qui m'a aidé à la finir que vous pouvez lire cette fic aujourd'hui ! Allez ! Une Hola pour Waderf ! HoooooooOOOOOOOOLLLLLAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Mdr, bon allez bonne lecture les jeunes ! **

_**Murasaki-kun**_

_Genre : heu……..Ba gros n'importe quoi ! Delirium de Waderf et moi !_

_Couple : NaruxSasu ! Pi pleins d'autre truc que je ne citerais pas à vous la surprise_

_**C'est le bordel !**_

-NANI !

-Jounin ! Nous ?

Ils étaient tous là, plantés devant Tsunade, la mâchoire pendante, et les yeux écarquillés. Les équipes de Kakashi, Kurenaï, Asuma et Gaï avaient été demandé auprès de l'hokage afin d'apprendre la nouvelle, tous avaient réussi à devenir Jounin.

-Après ce nouveau grade, j'attends de vous plus de maturité, en espérant….

-Faut faire la fête ! Cria Naruto en coupant la « vieille ».

-Ouais ! Acquiescèrent tous les autres anciens chuunins. (Note : rien avoir avec l'histoire -).

-Je vois que c'est déjà mal parti, mais bon, faire la fête n'est pas interdit, sauf si cela tourne à l'orgie. TT

-T'en fait paaaaas…fit Naruto d'un air angélique, les n'yeux zumides (nous il nous fait ça, on craque µ).

-Bon aller, vous pouvez y aller….fit elle d'un air las (traduction : vous m'faite chier, cassez vous).

Ils sortirent tous, sourire béat sur les lèvres, heureux de leur nouvelle condition.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous chez Ichiraku, histoire de mettre au point leur petite fête (je crois qu'on devrait mettre petite entre guillemets parce que….).

-Alors….fit Kiba, la première chose est déjà de savoir où on la fait c'te fête.

Tout le monde fit oui de la tête…… grand silence…….rotation des têtes vers Sasuke, sourires jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Et meeeeeerde…… marmonna Sasuke, la tête dans les mains.

-Bon, ben c'est tout trouvé ! fit Sakura, sourire aux lèvres (fort intérieur de Sakura : j'vais le saoûler comme un coing…. Et après, j'me l'fait).

-Qui va chercher l'alcool ?

-Lee, Ino et moi on s'en charge, fit Shikamaru.

-Moi et Hinata on se charge de la musique, fit Tenten.

-Y a un groupe qui va aider Sasuke à préparer, et un autre va chercher des trucs à bouffer.

…………………………………………………………………..

_**21h00 :**_

Naruto était en train de se préparer, cherchant quelque chose de potable à mettre, mais cherchant bien, car le bordel dont était remplis la chambre était indescriptible (état proche de l'Ohio).

Malgré tout, il trouva un jean et un sweat noir.

Il ferma sa braguette en soufflant un juron (pitain de braguette de merde !), car celle ci ne voulait se fermer. (C'est très chiant, ça faut l'avouer)

Il parti en courant (flash Gordon) sachant qu'il était très, très en retard.

En chemin il rencontra Hinata et Tenten, ils firent donc le chemin ensemble.

-Houa…..c'est rare de te voir habillé comme ça ! fit Tenten ironique.

-très drôle, toi aussi t'es pas mal, pour une fois tu ressemble à quelque chose !

Cette remarque lui valu un poing tout droit dans les gencives.

Arrivés devant l'immense demeure de l'Uchiwa, les trois adolescents ne purent s'empêcher de siffler.

-Fffiuuuu……et ben, il est pas trop à l'étroit lui, on pourrait y héberger le village tout entier.

Ils sonnèrent à la porte et furent accueilli par un Sasuke impassible…..comme d'hab quoi. TT

Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche, et d'un jean. Le brun porta son regard sur Naruto, et s'étonna de voir le blond habillé pour une fois normalement.

_(Pensées de Sasuke)- hummm…….. _

Il était 21h30, tout le monde était déjà là, la fête pouvait commencer…….

L'alcool coulait déjà à flot, et on pouvait voir Sakura et Ino draguer le pauvre Sasuke, qui, un verre de sake à la main, sachant que celui ci serait son premier, et son dernier, histoire de surveiller sa maison qui était à présent en proie à plusieurs jeunes ninja, déjà à moitiés bourrés.

-Ton verre est vide, tu ne veux pas que j'aille te le remplir à nouveaux ? Demanda Sakura, une teinte d'espoir dans la voix.

-ça ira, lança t il nonchalamment.

-Tu viens danser avec moi mon Sasuke cheriiiiiiii…..Demanda Ino, avec des rougettes sur les joues (non pas pour le brun, mais plutôt, pour le nombre de verres que celle ci s'était déjà enfilée.), tout en se jetant dans ses bras.

Le brun se dégagea de son étreinte en prenant un air méprisant.

-Tu vois là bas, fit il en pointant le bocal, je suis sûr que mon poisson à envi de te parler.

Elle se dirigeât en titubant vers le bocal, et elle entreprit de faire des bisous au poisson à travers le verre.

-Déjà une en moins…. Il porta alors son regard sur Sakura, en pleine extase devant celui ci, les yeux remplis de piti cœurs.

-Sakura…..

-Ouuuuiiiiiiiiiiii……

-Jaime pas les femmes.

Puis il se décolla du mur sur lequel il était adossé, pour laisser une Sakura mâchoire à terre.

La fête en cette heure était déjà bien avancée.

Jusqu'à ce que Naruto, Shikamaru et Kiba, se tenant par les épaules, dansent le sirtaki (je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit, gomen aux amateurs de danses grecques -), tout en chantant « vins boire un piti couuuup à la maiiiison ! » (Fô pas oublier qu'ils sont pleins) sous le regard amusé des autres adolescents.

-Kibaaaa !

-Quuuuoiiiii !

-Ch'crois que ton piti chien il à soif.

-Bne vas y donne lui ce que tu veux, fit le brun en reprenant Shikamaru par les épaules.

-Alllorrrrrrrrs…..il à soif le chien chien ? Tiens c'est pour toi, fit Tenten en prenant son verre de sake pour le verser entièrement dans la gueule d'Akamaru.

-Et uen chien bourré, un ! Fit Naruto louchant légèrement.

Il se jeta ensuite dans les bras de Neji.

-Mon amouuurrr ! Pourquoi tu m'as laissé devant l'autel ? Le jour de notre mariage en plus, salope ! Il s'empressa dés lors de lui rouler une pelle bien baveuse, sous les rires de ses compagnons.

Neji s'écroula par terre, trop plein pour supporter le poids de son mari (ironique), ses lèvres encore scellées à celles du blondinet.

Sasuke se sentit vexé, et prit la décision de prendre l'air sur le balcon.

Il ouvrit la baie vitrée, et alla se perde dans ses pensées, tout en contemplant la belle nuit étoilée.

(_Pensées de Sasuke)- Comment faire pour réussir à l'isoler….je sais !_

Il rentra à l'intérieur, tout en cherchant Naruto du regard, le brun s'avança, puis…PAF le chien (vanne à deux balles, oui, oui, je sais, mais bon, c'est tellement rigolo -). Il s'écroula lamentablement sur le parquet.

Sasuke se releva maladroitement, c'est alors qu'il sentit qu'il avait la jambe lourde, il baissa les yeux, et vit Akamaru accroché à sa jambe, les yeux vitreux.

_-_Putain d'clebs ! Jura t il en secouant la jambe tentant vainement de se libérer de l'étreinte de la bête.

C'est alors que le chien fit un saut magnifiquement exécuté, pour se retrouver la gueule contre le mur (splash ! niark, niark ! ).

Quelques uns dansaient sur les tables (pourquoi, je sais pas, le sol n'est peux être pas assez stable ? T l), c'est alors que la musique des _village people _retentie, le trio du sirtaki se regarda, sourire TRES intelligent sur les lèvres. Ils montèrent sur une table, (y a pleins de tables dit donc !) et commencèrent à danser tout en se déshabillant. Leurs compagnons, qui étaient eux aussi dans un bel état d'ébriété, les encourageaient à aller plus loin. Ils en étaient au pantalon, lorsque Naruto n'ayant pas vu le bord de la table, tomba. Sasuke le rattrapa au vol, le prit par les aisselles, et le traîna jusque dans sa chambre.

-kespasstis ? Marmonna le blond, dans un état proche du coma éthylique.

-je vais t'allonger sur mon lit, histoire que tu ne fasses plus de connerie.

-mais naaaannnn ! Ça va ch'te dit !

-C'est cela oui.

Il ouvrit d'un coup de fesse la porte de sa chambre, et le jeta sur son lit. Il referma la porte et se retourna vers son ami, qui était déjà en train de ronfler.

Il s'approcha de lui tout en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Il lui fit un léger sourire en passant maladroitement sa main dans ses cheveux couleur or.

Le brun se pencha au dessus du visage du blond, et sentit l'alcool émaner de sa bouche (tu met une allumette au dessus ça fait cracheur de feu).

Un sourire pervers se dessina sur son visage, alors que ses lèvres se scellèrent aux lèvres de Naruto. Sa main droite toujours enfouie dans ses cheveux, alors que sa main gauche vint se perdre dans son pantalon.

C'est alors que Naruto se mit à bouger sous lui, le Uchiwa se releva, et vit son compagnon ouvrir un œil.

-Enfoiré, souffla le blond. Sasuke rigola et entreprit de le tenir par les poignés tout en s'allongeant sur lui.

-Laisse moi faire ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé….lui murmura le brun.

Sasuke lui lécha alors le lobe de l'oreille en le mordillant avec douceur et envie.

Naruto ne broncha pas, et laissa faire son ami ce qu'il voulait de lui. De toute manière, celui-ci était bien trop dans les vapes pour se défendre. Sasuke lâcha les poignets du blond, et entreprit de faire un voyage de reconnaissance à travers les moindres recoins de Naruto. La langue du brun vint légèrement caresser les lèvres du blond, alors que celui-ci poussait des petits gémissements.

Les mains de Naruto se perdaient dans la chevelure ébène du Uchiwa, alors que celui ci pinçait les tétons du blond (pouet, pouet camion -). Naruto se sentant défaillir, prit Sasuke de pleine bouche, tout en poussant à travers son baiser de longs gémissements.

Sasuke se releva et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-je savais pas que t'embrassais si bien, laisse moi te montrer de quoi je suis capable.

-Vas-y…

Le brun lui souri puis lui déboutonna son jean, qu'il s'empressa d'enlever, ce qui lui dévoila le membre imposant de son ami (imposant comment ?). Un sourire pervers (et de deux !) se dessina sur le visage de Sasuke, qui prit le membre de pleine bouche. Naruto se cambra tout en suppliant le brun de ne pas s 'arrêter dans sa tâche. Le Uchiwa fit des vas et vient en donnant de rapide coup de langue sur le bout rose.

Il lubrifia ses doigts à l'aide de sa salive, puis en inséra trois d'un coup, tout en continuant ses massages buccaux. Naruto poussa un hurlement de surprise. Sasuke la bouche pleine (ho que c'est mal poli de parler la bouche pleine ! méchant Sasuke, méchant….j'vais pas lui dire que je vais lui mettre une fessée il risquerait d'aimer ça TT).

Pendant ce temps là, la fête battait son plein…. (Plein de quoi, plein de quoi ?).

Le reste des chippendales, après que Naruto les ait quittés pour une toute autre activité bien plus attrayante (ça va sans dire, moi je préférerais être dans le lit avec Sasuke…..nyark, nyark).

(Moi aussi...)

(Waderf ? Waderf c'est toi ?)

(Murasaki-kun, j'ai entendu ton appel de détresse et... (Elle envoie une chaussure de grand couturier au visage) Ouille, c'est douloureux...)

(Délaisse moi ton blabla ! Aide moi à finir cette fic, s'il te plait, je veux la finir ! At'en prie tré tré fooooort !)

(Non, ne…)

(Stoplééé Mika-chouuuuuu !)

(AAAAH NON PAS LE SURNOM MAUDIT !)

(Hi hi hi ! Murasaki 1, Waderf 0 ! WINNEUSE SUR TOUTE LA LIGNE ! DING !)

(Murasaki, en plein Lemon ?)

(Ouiiii !)

(Alors j'y go)

Le reste des chippendales, après que Naruto les ait quittés pour une toute autre activité bien plus attrayante , étaient à la recherche d'une chambre ou s'ébattre à leur tour (mais une furieuse crise du logement des Lemon s'était abattue sur la baraque, et nos chers partouzards d'un soir devaient se contenter d'un placard !)

Sasuke avait le cœur tambour battant. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas continuer ? La bouche pleine, il continuait de gémir intérieurement son bonheur d'avoir ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux chez Naruto (En plus contrairement aux Chupa Chups du Monoprix d'en face c'était Gratos, vivant et de très bonne compagnie bien que crachant dans la soupe...)

Sasuke n'avait que ce mot (M'eau ?) là en bouche :

-Mmmmm...

-Sasu...Saaaa...

-Mmmmm...mmmm

-Oh...

Sasuke savourait cette glace brûlante, cette sucrerie au goût de miel, il n'en prit bientôt que le bout, se délectant du méat de Naruto.

-Sa...Saha...Sasuuu...

-Mmmmm...

(Pensée de Naruto : L'auteur ne se foule pas pour les dialogues ça fait une heure qu'il simule et moi j'vais me vider...)

(Pensée de Sasuke : J'ETOUFFE SAUVEZ MOI !)

Naruto commença à évacuer sa semence chaude et pressée de sortir (Vite vite ! Ou est l'ovule ? Ovule ?), il l'évacuait par saccades, tout en soupirant à chaque convulsion.. Sasuke se sentit un peu mal, c'était quoi ce liquide... Il comprit vite que Naruto venait de se libérer. Haletant, le souffle court sur le retour, il reçut un baiser baveux (Ueeerk !) de la part de Sasuke, un baiser fourré à la crème (Aaaaaah non pas ça mon dieu non !) Dont Naruto ne put dire si ça lui déplaisait ou pas. « C'est meilleur que l'alcool… » Pensa t-il sur le coup.

Tout partit comme de l'eau de seltz (hu hu hu) : Sasuke étreignit de nouveau son amant, lui faisant goûter aux plaisirs de la chair. Il sentait que l'excitation de Naruto, un peu aidée par un coma éthylique flagrant (A moins que ce ne soit la chaleur) était suffisante. Le brun fit goûter deux de ses doigts à Naruto. « Tiens qu'est-ce que c'est… Du nougat ? Comme dans la chanson… 'Redonne moi du nougat, Fredonne moi du Nougaro…. ' J'ai faim alors pourquoi pas… Slurp… Slurp… Slurp… Pas mauvais… »

-Naruto…

-Mmm… ?

-Tu peux arrêter de me lécher le nez !

-Awi…

Naruto se concentra sur les doigts. « Doooigts… Où sont les doigts ? »

Et il les trouva.

(Un stade du Superbowl à des kilomètres de là) : OUAAAAIS !

Naruto lécha les doigts de Sasuke avec délice.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est booon… »

Sasuke retira amoureusement ses doigts de la bouche d'un Naruto demandeur. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur le corps de Naruto jusqu'à atteindre un point relativement sensible, qu'il détendit de nouveau, la peur de blesser son amant sûrement... Lorsque le brun recommença à se faire violence pour entrer manuellement, Naruto, encore sous l'effet de l'alcool, apprécia moyennement.

-Sasuke… Pas comme ça…

-Excuse moi.

Naruto s'allongea. Sasuke put alors attraper son membre toujours si droit et lui appliquer ses soins comme il savait si bien le faire.

Cela tout en continuant d'humidifier la partie intéressante de l'anatomie de Naruto, celle à laquelle Sasuke rêvait depuis si longtemps…

Sasuke lança un regard légèrement empli de peur à Naruto. Lequel, saoul, ne trouva à répondre qu'un :

-Vas-y, qu'est-ce que t'attends, les pompiers ?

Rassuré par ses paroles réconfortantes (Murasaki : Redeviens sérieux pour le Lemon ! Il lui a déjà détendu le muscle là, tu pourrais faire rentrer un camion citerne entre ses fesses ! Waderf : Que tu interviennes n'est déjà pas très sérieux… Murasaki : Ok ok je retiens… Je te quitte ! Waderf : Oh non Mura-chaaaaan ! Murasaki : Hmph ! Alors finis ce Lemon sérieusement, après tu pourras délirer ! Waderf : Tu passes encore pour la méchante… Murasaki : Je suis pas méchante, je suis EXIGEANTE !)

Excuse ultime, je peux rien faire !

Sasuke plaça un coussin sous l'entrée brûlante de Naruto, puis il empoigna son membre et l'immisça entre les chairs du blond qui s'en sentit d'abord un peu gêné, mais qui supporta rapidement la présence de Sasuke dans son jardin secret.

-Sa… Sasuke… Hmm… Vas-y…

« Il n'est pas vierge… Ca se sent. » -Ne bouge pas Naruto, j'arrive…

Le blond écarta de plus en plus les jambes, faisant rentrer de plus en plus le membre de Sasuke qui haletait tout en voyant son sexe rentrer progressivement dans le corps de Naruto, impressionné par la scène.

Grisé par ces sensations nouvelles, il commença à remuer le bassin, créant un effet des plus plaisants sur son corps et celui de Naruto.

Alors que Sasuke poussait des soupirs rauques, Naruto s'avérait plus mélodieux, se perdant en gémissements plus fluets mais pas moins excitants.

-Ooooh… Naru…Na…

-Hiiin... Hin... Sasu... Hnnn...

Sasuke n'avait de cesse de l'observer se tordant de plaisir sous lui. Les mains de Naruto poussèrent sur les fesses de Sasuke pour qu'il aille plus vite. Sasuke rentrait et sortait à une vitesse folle, parfois son pénis ressortait entièrement pour mieux revenir dans l'intimité de son cher amant. Sasuke prenait son pied et Naruto l'oreiller entre ses dents.

Naruto, grisé par l'alcool, gémissait jusqu'à plus soif. C'était si bon pour lui de sentir ce corps étranger brûlant aller et venir, touchant sans cesse un endroit qui provoquait de telles bouffées de chaleur…

-Oh, je…

-Naru… Oooh…

-Oh je t'a… Hmmm…

-Naruto… Haaa…

-Sasuke…

Le brun jouit en Naruto à une cadence effrénée, ayant dépassé le stade de l'humain pour devenir une bête d'amour, un étalon se perdant dans la chaleur de son amant.

Il faisait chaud et la pièce s'était embaumée d'une séduisante moiteur.

Les deux amants, essoufflés, se remirent de l'acte blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Sasuke avait vraiment chaud mais sentir Naruto contre lui était une sensation divine.

Le blond s'était assoupi.

« _Allons bon… Repose toi, tu l'as bien mérité… »_

Il se rhabilla et sortit de la pièce pour voir ou en étaient les autres. Avant de sortir il entendit un murmure :

_« Nnnn… Sasuke... Je t'a...im... »_

Sasuke sourit. Il s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son doux protégé.

Sasuke sortit de la pièce, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Déjà, son visage se déconfit.

On entendait Alizée à fond dans la baraque.

_« J'suis une p'tite fille aux bas de laine_

_Qui font Coin-Coin_

_Mon chat adore le polystyrène_

_Tagada, Tsoin, Tsoin !»_

-Merde ! Mais qui…

Il s'aperçut que c'était Hinata qui avait ramené sa discographie diabolique et qui gagatisait par terre en écoutant sa musique folle.

_« J'aime les tutus_

_Et les aubergines_

_Vive Jane Birkin ! »_

Sasuke s'empara de la salade de fruits alcoolisée et sacrifia sa chaîne Hi-fi sur l'autel de la bienséance auditive.

-Tain que vont penser les voisins ! Déjà qu'ils pensent pas grand chose…

Dehors, il entendit des :

-Ooooh Remettez ! C'était trop bien !

Sasuke haussa les épaules lorsqu'il vit Ino qui parlait au poisson dans son bocal.

-A…A…Alors tu vois en fait c'était pas Sakura c'était…Euuuh…. Euuuuh…. Kumiko ! Voilà ! Elle s'est… HIPS ! Foutue en p'tite culotte et après cette salope s'est mise à aboyer, aboyer, aboyer, puis elle a pris un coussin et elle l'a dépecé en morceaux tous crus tout mignon coooomme des petits nounours chargés de joujoux rouges oh la belle bleueee….

Elle vomit dans l'aquarium, engloutissant le poisson sous des hectolitres de gerbe.

-Oh la la la la la nan Nemo ! Ne meurt pas Nemo ! JE VAIS TE SAUVER !

Elle s'empara de l'animal qui se debattit dans ses mains.

-Vite viiiiiite ! Un endroit humide !

Elle eut un sourire vicelard, baissa sa jupe puis sa culotte…

ET avala le poisson.

-Abwaaaa…

Elle s'évanouit. Sasuke hésite entre tous les virer ou réveiller Naruto pour lui montrer tout ça.

En cherchant, il trouva Neji qui vidait le Ricard.

TenTen s'était endormie à moitié nue sur un fauteuil…

-Fwooow…. C'est quoi ce foutoir ! C'est le bordel ma parole !

Il entendit du bruit dans un couloir. Lorsqu'il vit que c'était Shikamaru et Kiba en position répertoriée à la Page Trente Deux du Kama Sutra, il détourna les yeux, affolé.

« Putaaaaain le parquet c'est pas eux qui nettoient le lendemain ! »

La surprise de Sasuke fut à son comble lorsqu'il vit Lee endormi en string devant la télé ou un film dans le magnétoscope marchait toujours, on entendait des gémissements…

« Big bordel ! »

Le sommet fut atteint avec Chôji qui avait découpé Akamaru cru en rondelles de saucisson.

-CH… CHOJI MAIS…

-C'est bon le chien !

-MAIS CA VA PAS ! QUE VA DIRE KIBA !

-Oh j'm'en fous !

Sasuke se retourna juste à temps pour voir Sakura lui foncer dessus avec une tronçonneuse…

-Hé !

-TU VAS LE PAYER, HOMO DE MES C…

_**Le lendemain…**_

-Ouille… Prends ça !

-Nan toi !

-Eh bien mes enfants je ne suis pas fière de vous… soupira Tsunade.

Sasuke était couvert d'éraflures. Sakura portait une camisole de force. Ino avait mal au ventre. Chôji et Kiba se battaient. Hinata était électrocutée, Shikamaru complètement traumatisé, Neji avait un furieux mal de crâne, TenTen se sentait terriblement honteuse. Lee de même d'autant que c'est lui qui avait déshabillé TenTen…

Le seul qui était heureux dans cette histoire c'était Naruto qui affichait un sourire béat.

« Haaaaaah Sasu-chan m'aiiiiiime ! »

Tsunade gronda les genins devenus jounin et leur interdit à l'avenir toute fiesta sous peine d'être condamné à récurer ses chiottes.

-Et croyez moi, niveau merde, tout comme vous, j'assure !

_Owari_

**Murasaki-kun : ! Yatta ! MDR ! Vive mon Mika –chouuuuuuuuuu ! (Paf !) Itaïe ! Waderf : J'ai dis…..PAS LE SURNOM MAUDIT ! Murasaki : Oui chef ! Calinou quand mêmeeeeeeee !...**_Trois mille coups de pieds au cul plus tard…._**Murasaki : Ne ! Ne ! Ne ! Tu crois qu'ils vont continuer à baiser comme des bêtes ? **_(Prend sa caméra et son appareil photo et va se cacher dans l'armoire de la chambre à Sasu)_**Waderf : Bien sûr c'est dans l'ordre des choses….Je baise donc je suis….Et toi tu crois que tt ça va finir en partouze ? Murasaki : J'espère bien ! Duo : Chouette ! **

_Tout et bien qui fini bien …..Et ils coururent dans les champs de marguerites tout en chantant des chansons paillardes à la recherche de renapins….Renapins ? Oui, oui ces petits animaux croisés avec des Naruto et des lapins…._

_**Waderf & Murasaki-kun**_


End file.
